Split Personality: Demon's Retribution
by Ikatsui Karite no Makai
Summary: What if there was something in Naruto that would make Kyuubi cringe in fear? What if it was his split personalities... The slayer of a thousand, and a Rurouni? NarutoxHarem. Naruto X Samurai Deeper Kyo Crossover & Naruto x Rurouni Kenshin Crossover
1. Prologue

Split Personality: Demon's Retribution

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it... Nor do I own the crossover in this fic.

**( A/N author's notes )**

" Speech "

_' Thinking '_

_**' Kyuubi thinking ' **_

**" ****Kyuubi**** "**

**" ??? "**

My third fanfic... I know, I know... I should've updated **Tainted Legacy **first beofre making this fic. Eh but I will update **Tainted Legacy**, thats a promise! I will update** Tainted Legacy** in a week or a month... VERY SHORT PROLOGUE

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

" Die you demon! "

" You dont belong here! "

" We dont want you here demon spawn! "

Those words rang through Naruto's head as he was beaten, and stabbed.

" NO! No more... Please I... I " Naruto pleaded, but they didn't stop they just kept beating him.

" HAHAHAHA... Listen to the demon beg!!! " A shinobi cackled.

Unknown to them the Hokage was watching along with many others... Many cheered... Yet little were angry.

A civilian picked up Naruto from the collar, and rammed a katana through the blond's stomach, then the civilian threw Naruto to the wall. Naruto coughed out blood, he looked at the blade that was stabbed deep in his stomach... It was the one Ojii-san gave to him.

Anbu were about to stop the civilians... But Sarutobi stopped them, " wait... I want to see Naruto-kun's real personality... " The hokage stated, his eyes alone said that he was furious.

" Die demon!! " A random shinobi yelled, taking out the blade from Naruto's stomach making the boy gasp.

Naruto sight was getting weary, soon enough blackness consumed him.

* * *

Naruto got up from the damp floor, he examined it the light was very dim, he seemed to be in a sewer with many rooms. The blond started walking examining the rooms as he walked by, until he came to a large clearing... Unlike the other rooms... This one was bloody, it looked like a slaughter house. He continued to move forward as if something was calling him, in the middle of the room a blade was lying on the floor... It almost looked like the one Ojii-san gave to him... Except, this one was twice as large as himself and was emitting an essence of pure evil, the scabbard tip, guard, collar, and pommel cap was gold, the scabbard itself was black, the handle was black with many golden strings tied around it. **( The scabbard tip, scabbard, guard, collar, and pommel cap are the metal parts outside of a katana )**

Naruto slowly walked forward to the blade... Until it was right infront of him. He put his hands around the handle of the blade, he slowly pulled the katana out of its sheath... He tried lifting it but failed... It was too heavy. Before he could lift it again, blackness surrounded him once more.

* * *

Shocked expressions were on the faces of everyone in that area, more people had gathered while the blond youth was lying on the floor... But not anymore the figure infront of them that was rising had pitch black hair, was a lot taller than before.

The crowd slightly backed away. The boy lifted his face up... Cold crimson eyes were staring at them... They thought Kyuubi was vile... But when they looked into the boy's eyes they froze.

A certain Anbu captain with a dog mask was shocked beyond belief...The boy's eyes were the eyes of whom killed thousands of people, and the killing intent the youth was emitting was incredible! He took of his mask sharingan flaring, examining the boy...

The shinobi from earlier that stabbed Naruto was running at the boy, blade raised and ready to kill... Just as he brought the blade down for a strike, the boy stopped the blade with two fingers.

**" Heh... You would have to do better than that to kill me simpleton " **The boy's demonic voice echoed through everyone's ears. The man tried and tried to take the blade back from Naruto's grip.

The blade's handle was in the man's hand alright... As well as it's blade through his heart. Naruto had a full blown grin on his face, as he grabbed the blade by its handle and out of the man's heart killing him instantly.

Naruto held the blade up in the air. **" Its been a years since I held you... Muramasa! "** He exclaimed.

* * *

Hate it or Love it? Well that doesn't really matter... Had this story in my mind for quite a while, one reason why I couldn't think of any good ideas for **Tainted Legacy**. Anyways... A cookie to the person who knows the tiny crossover for this Naruto fic! P.s : Review please!!! And feel free to give me any thoughts about this story! I don't really care about criticism... Infact I appreciate anyone who does...

* * *

**Paring Vote :**

**Naruto x Temari ?**

**Naruto x Tenten ?**

**Naruto x OC ?**

**Naruto x Tenten x Temari x OC ?**


	2. Second Personality Revealed

Split Personality: Demon's Retribution

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it... Neither do i own Samurai Deeper Kyo, Akimine Kamijyo owns it...

**( A/N author's notes )**

" Speech "

_' Thinking '_

_**' Kyuubi thinking ' **_

**" ****Kyuubi**** "**

**" Demon Eyes Kyo "**

Wow... So many people got one of the cross over right, the second one will be in shown soon... If there is one... giggle you just have to read. Anyways too much school work don't think I will be updating my stories for 1 month- 3 months... Sorry if I disapointed you...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter # 2: Naruto's Second Personality revealed!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd of people backed away further from the boy until the backed away all the way to the wall, some ran, and others were looking at the boy, weapons raised, ready to strike.

Naruto looked at them with malice, and then with boredom. **" If you plan on killing me... You better hurry up and fast, before I kill you. " **He exclaimed.

" You talk big words for a mere child demon spawn! " A shinobi stated, earning nods from many others. **" Child? Hahahaha... I am centuries older than you! "** Naruto said with a smirk.

A jounin started doing handseals for **Kage Bunshins**. Ten of them surrounded Naruto, and then ran at him. **" Clones? " **Naruto chuckled. The jounin smirked, " not just clones but... **Bunshin Daibakuha**!! "

The clones exploded once they hit Naruto, covering the field with smoke. The jounin panted, " looks like the demon wasn't a match. " The jounin said with a huge smirk of victory.

The smoke cleared to reveal Naruto in the middle without a single scratch or bruise on him. **" Was that supposed to kill me feeble human... If it was... You dissapoint me " **Naruto criticized the jounin.

The jounin fumed, how? The boy should have died! But didn't. The jounin coughed out blood, he looked at his hands... How? He was perfectly fine. He stood up, **" You might aswell lay down... You're already dead... " **Before the jounin could react he found himself in two halves.

The jounin hit the ground with a thud.**" Child's play " **Naruto said as he wiped off the blood his blade, in one swift motion the other shinobies dropped to the ground... Dead, either cut horizontally in half or vertically in half.

A large shinobi stood in the middle of all the corpses. " Its my turn to kill you brat... " He declared.

Naruto held his sword horizontally infront of him, he placed to fingers on the **Muramasa** as he ran his fingers down the blade while saying, **" Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken... Mizuchi " **. When he finished chanting, he jumped in the air slashing the sword in an angular position.

The man laughed, and took out his Giant **wakizashi**. " Your blade must be dull brat... Let me kill you and do a favor for the fourth Hokage! "

Naruto smirked, and sheathed his Katana. Before the man could strike his right hand came off. " AHHHH! " He screamed. Next his left foot, " Please have mercy! I beg you!! I'll do anything... ANything you desire!! " The man pleaded.

**" I want you to listen... Can you hear it? " **Naruto asked. " Huh...? " The had a quizzical look adorned on his face. **" Kaze no Koe... The sound of divine wind "** Naruto answered with a maliscious grin adorned on his small face. The man was cut up into pieces on the bloodied street.

Naruto's eyes turned blue, along with his hair back to blond. He looked around shocked, and scared... Did he do this? Tears overflowed his eyes, " I-I-I K-killed t-them."

Kakashi looked shocked... " What happened Hokage-sama?!?! What is he? " Kakashi asked. " He is **Onime No Kyo'**s reincarnation... "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for another short chappie, To much school work I don't know when I'll update, this took a lot of time because of my stupid teacher who gives us tons of homework!!!!. Anyways...Congrats if you said the cross over was from Samurai Deeper Kyo, and Naruto's other personality is Demon eyes Kyo

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jutsus, and Techniques :**

**Kage Bunshin : Shadow Clone**

**Bunshin Daibakuha : Clone Great Explosion**

**Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken Mizuchi : Kaze no Koe : one of Demon eyes Kyo's moves**

**Onime No Kyo : Demon Eyes Kyo**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Replacing Tenten with Tayuya because Tenten doesn't match Kyo like Tayuya does. The votes for Tenten, Naruto x Tenten x Temari x Oc aren't there no more... Sorry**

**Paring Vote :**

**Naruto x OC 6**

**Naruto x Temari 1**

**Naruto x Tayuya **

**Naruto x Tayuya x Temari**

**Naruto x Tayuya x Temari x OC **


	3. Meeting my Inner selves

**Split Personality: Demon's Retribution**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it. I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo, Akimine Kamijyo owns it. I don't own any cross-overs I may put in this either.

**( A/N author's notes )**

" Speech "

_' Thinking '_

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**" ****Kyuubi**** "**

_**Kyo Thinking**_

**" Kyo "**

" ??? "

_" ??? thinking "_

Thank you to**E. Wojo** and to **The Dragon Hollow Vaizard** for pointing out that Kyo's sword is called Tenro. I haven't watched the anime or read the book in a while so I guess its my fault.

Well, here it is... I promised I would update one of them, and I chose this one. Why? Because I still need to brainstorm a bit more with Tainted Legacy before I update it. Anyways, I have decided on one thing. The pairing in this story consist of, **Naruto x Temari x Tayuya x Tenten x Oc** and maybe I'll add **Anko** when he is 15-18, there is also a possibility that I may add a **Female Kyuubi, Nii Yugito** and **Female Haku **in the pairing. I also added the second cross-over. It seems someone had already written a story with it, it's a very good fanfic, but I forgot its name...

* * *

**Chapter # 3: Meeting my Inner selves...**

* * *

He couldn't believe it, his hands were covered in crimson liquid, the blood of those he had killed. He cried and gagged as he could feel dry blood upon his skin, he reeked of the scent of blood, his innocence no longer upon him. He sat, arms around his knees as he cradled back and forth, wishing this day would end. He wanted someone to hold him... To tell him everything was going to be okay... He wanted his Ojii-san.

* * *

Kakashi looked flabbergasted at the bewitched scenery that he had seen, a boy no older than six killed. Not even he had lost his innocence at such a young age, he stared at the boy, his pity for the child growing. He looked at the Hokage, why hadn't the Hokage sent to ANBU to protect the infant... Why did the Hokage have a sadistic smirk across his face, a smirk so evil, that held malice and corruption. No, this was not his Hokage, the one he was obliged to protect, the one that loved the infant who had went through something atrocious.

" Who are you? " His voice no longer kind, his eyes narrowed to a full extent.

The ' Hokage's ' cackled, " I must thank you Kakashi-kun, allowing me to watch such a radiant and alluring scene. It is positive, he sha'll be my new body... kukukuku " **( A/N guess who yet? )**

Kakashi got into a fighting stance, as he readied his katana. " I wouldn't do that Kakashi-kun, you wouldn't want you dear Sandaime to die would you? " The man said.

" Who are you and what have you done with the Hokage!! " Kakashi glared, and was about to swing his katana at the stranger, but the man escaped in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi sighed and looked at the boy, he berated himself.. ' _How could I be such a fool! I should have known, Sandaime would never endanger Naruto like that!_ ' He looked at the boy one more time, his eyes softened, the blond was so much alike himself... Lonely, hated, and an outcast. Kakashi shushined(sp?) to Naruto.

* * *

The blond haired boy sniffled and whimpered as he heard rustling. He didn't bother looking up, he knew it was them... They always came back for him, wanting to inflict more harm upon him. he felt a soft and warm hand atop of his head. He looked up and saw a silver haired masked man smiling at him, the man's eye indicated that he was smiling.

" W-who are y-you " Naruto stuttered, frightened that the man might hurt him.

" I'm Hatake Kakashi, who are you? " Kakashi asked already knowing the child's name.

"..." Naruto said nothing, he glared at the man, making sure the man wasn't going to decieve him like others before him

Kakashi sighed. " I understand if you don't trust me... But, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hokage-sama? " Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked at the man and nodded, Kakashi stood up and offered Naruto his hand, but Naruto declined. Naruto walked a meter away from Kakashi's side, making sure the silver haired individual doesn't intend to hurt him. But, after nearing the Hokages's house, Naruto suspicion lessened. Kakashi knocked on the Hokage's door and after waiting for a while, the door opened and revealed an old man in pyjamas. The old man rubbed his eyes and looked at the two people who interrupted his wondrous dream. As he looked at the two, he identified them as Naruto and Kakashi, he looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

" Why might you two be here fo- " He was interrupted as a small bundle which tackled him down. The Hokage looked down at Naruto with a frown, and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi gave him a ' I'll tell you later look. '

" Whats wrong Naruto? " Questioned the Hokage.

Naruto sniffed, " I k-k-killed p-people " Naruto's eyes started to water again.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and then at Kakashi speechless and angry, " what happened! " He demanded.

" Someone impersonated you, Hokage-sama, I would've stopped the fight but, I had thought you were there. " Kakashi replied

" Who was it?! " The Hokage asked, holding Naruto close to himself.

" We don't know... The person imitated you so well that we couldn't tell the difference. " Kakashi stated.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, " Naruto... Do you know who was it? " He didn't know why he asked the young boy the question, the infant couldn't possibly know.

Naruto shook his head. " A man came to me... He said he would kill you if I didn't tell him where you lived... "

" And you told him? " Kakashi asked, getting a nod from the blond.

" Naruto... He could have killed me when you told him where I lived... " The Hokage stated with a serious tone.

Naruto nodded again, " I told him I didn't know, I said that you might be at your office " Naruto stated.

Sarutobi sighed. " Do you know what he looks like? " The Sandaime asked.

" He had white skin, like snow. He had yellow eyes with a line through them, and make-up? " Naruto said.

Just with that tiny amount of information, the two older men already knew who was the imposter... Orochimaru.

The Hokage sighed and looked at Naruto, " Naruto... Do you want to sleep at my house tonight? " The Hokage asked, but he didn't get an answer. He looked at the infant and smiled, the boy was already asleep.

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, " while he is asleep, can you inform me of what happened Kakashi? " The Hokage asked.

* * *

**Naruto's mindscape.**

Naruto groggily got up from... Water? The last place he remembered he was at, was the Ojii-san's house. Naruto looked around, he identified that he was in the sewers.

**" Hahahaha "** A loud booming voice echoed through the sewers.

Naruto looked around, shaking in fear. He started walking to a lit corridor on the left side. " W-who's t-there?!?! " He yelled. As he walked through the corridor he stopped looking at a colossal gate with the kanji 'seal' in the middle. Two huge slitted eyes looked at him. Naruto tripped over his foot, he stayed frozen on that spot.

**" What do you want Child?! "** The demonic voice asked him. Naruto was lost at words, his vocals failed him.

" Kyuubi-san you shouldn't scare the child, that you should not! " A friendly voice replied.

" K-k-kyuubi?! " Naruto frighteningly called out.

**" What do you want Gaki? "** Kyuubi replied.

" Y-you d-died! " Naruto pointed accusingly at the demon.

Kyuubi chukled, **" The yondaime couldn't kill me, infact he sealed me in here, into you. " **

****

****

**" Kyuubi... You mind shutting up? I can't even take a nap with your damn ass voice screeching, you friggen banshee! " **A figure insulted Kyuubi.

Naruto looked at the three people in the sewers. Why they were here? He didn't know.

" Sorry for frightening you kid... " The friendly voice said.

**" Stop becoming friendly with the Gaki Shinta! "** Kyuubi added.

" I told you to stop calling me that! My name is Himura Kenshin! " Kenshin replied.

The third figure looked at Naruto amused. The infant looked like he was about to shit his pants. **" Looks like the brat's scared " **He commented.

Naruto looked at the man. " I am not scared you bastard! Where am I?! And what did you do to Ojii-san?!?! " Naruto growled.

The man glared at Naruto. "** Not many live after insulting me or yelling at me... " **The man took his blade from his sheath.

Naruto looked at the man and glared. " SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! " Naruto exclaimed.

" Kyo-san... He is a mere infant... You wouldn't hurt him... Would you? " Kenshin asked.

**" Newsflash to idiot! He slayed 1000 men, He is the Onime no Kyo! "** Kyuubi added.

" So? I am Hitokiri Battousai, man slayer and Himura Kenshin... " Kenshin replied dully.

Kyo walked over to Naruto with a smug smirk adorned on his face, **" I like you kid... You got guts and not many people I met ever had the guts to insult me... "**

Kyuubi and Kenshin looked at Naruto, their jaws hit rock bottom. Kyo liked the kid?! Hell, it took them 6 years and they aren't even on his good side

**" So you're my reincarnation huh? You look skinny and weak to me... Whats so special about you? " **Kyo asked.

" He's my reincarnation too you know?! " Kenshin stated.

**" Why don't you both shut up and let him go through the transformation already?! "** Kyuubi questioned.

**" Thanks for reminding me, bakayaro " **Kyo growled at Kyuubi.

**" Oi, kid lets make a deal, I'll teach you ****Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken, and maybe Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Ougi****... If you let me out every once in a while? " **Kyo said holding his hand out to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the man and shook his hand. " Deal! " Naruto said enthusiastically.

**" Kid... The enthusiastic act... Drop it, thats your first lesson " **Kyo said.

" Oi! You're forgetting about me! That you are! " Kenshin yelled.

**" Right... And Scar-face over here can teach you his Hiten-Misturugi-Ryu " **Kyo added.

" I never agreed to that! " Kenshin complained.

**" Now you are, got a problem with that Scar-face? " **Kyo replied.

**" You're going to go through a little transformation now "** Kyuubi stated. Naruto nodded.

Kyo put his hand on the right side of Naruto's forehead, Kenshin placed his hand on the left side of Naruto's forehead. Naruto gasped in pain, power he felt unlike before surged through him, He started to grow 5 inches taller making him four feet tall. His hair lengthened and turned dark blond with red tips on his hair and bangs. On his right cheek he had a cross-shaped scar. His eyes were blue with a tint of red. Naruto was in a black gi that had a yin-yang symbol on the back. Naruto's eyes started to become heavy and he blacked out...

* * *

Well I finished the chapter, sorry for delaying it. Well I want to know. Should Naruto act like himself, act a bit like Kyo, act a bit like Kenshin, or act like both of them? I might update soon, it depends.

* * *

**Poll Pairing:**

**Tenten: in harem**

**Temari: in harem**

**Tayuya: in harem**

**Oc: in harem**

**Fem Haku? **

**Anko? You decide, Naruto would be with her when he is 15-18**

**Fem Kyuubi? You decide, Naruto would be with her when he is 15-18**

**Nii Yugito? You decide, Naruto would be with her when he is 15-18**

* * *

**Definitions:**

**Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken** (無明神風流殺人剣): **The Sword of a Devilish Wind**, Kyo's sword style

**Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Ougi** (無明神風流奥義): **Advanced techniques in the Mumyou Jinpu Ryu. They are more special and stronger**

**Hiten-Misturugi-****Ryū**飛天御剣流)**Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style**, Kenshin's sword style.

**Onime No Kyo: Demon Eyes Kyo**

**Hitokiri: ****Man Slayer**

**Tenro **(天狼) **: Kyo's blade.**

**Battousai ( **抜刀斎 ) **: master of ****Battōjutsu**

**Rurouni** **: wanderer**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Kyo : He and Mibu Kyoshiro are the main characters in ****Samurai Deeper Kyo**

**Himura Kenshin/ Shinta (**緋村剣心)** : He is one of the main characters in ****Rurouni Kenshin**

**Kenshin: Ken Sword, Shin Heart**


	4. Red Vixen

**Split Personality: Demon's Retribution**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto owns it. I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo, Akimine Kamijyo. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Nobuhiro Watsuki owns it. Those are all the cross-overs.

**( A/N author's notes )**

" Speech "

_' Thinking '_

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

**" ****Kyuubi**** "**

_**Kyo Thinking**_

**" Kyo "**

" Himura Kenshin "

_" Himura Kenshin thinking "_

Well, here it is... I promised I would update one of them, and I chose this one. Why? Because I still need to brainstorm a bit more with Tainted Legacy before I update it. Anyways, I have decided on one thing. The pairing in this story consist of, **Naruto x Temari x Tayuya x Tenten x Oc** and maybe I'll add **Anko** when he is 15-18, there is also a possibility that I may add a **Female Kyuubi, Nii Yugito** and **Female Haku **in the pairing.

Muramasa is the type of Kyo's blade, Tenro is the name. Types are like Ninjatos, Katanas, Wakizashis, Muramasa, Zanbatos, Kitetsu, etc.. **( A/N For more into see the bottom of the page )**

**I NEED A BETA!!! A reliable one though**

* * *

**Chapter # 4: Red Vixen**

* * *

Sarutobi sighed, he was getting way too old for this shit. First Naruto suddenly transforms into a new form, his I.Q increased to a new extent, hell he ccouldbe a fricken Nara. How could a child go through such an unforeseen transformation with such an immeasurable effects. 

Sarutobi sighed, " Naruto I'm going to apply you to join the Ninja Academy, is that alright? " He asked.

_' should I join the Academy Kyo-sensei? " _Naruto asked.

**" No, you need some experience with swordmanship before you decide to become a ninja, you might need a Taijutsu teacher as well " **Kyo efficiently stated

_' why would I need a Taijutsu teacher? ' _Naruto said inwardly.

**" What if you lose your blade, or break it? What the fuck are you going to do then?! " **Kyo replied.

_' Jeez... Sorry I asked ' _Naruto said.

" I agree, but we should focus on his swordmanship first, then his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu follow after " Kenshin blandly added.

**" I agree as well, you should ask the old coot if you can go on a training trip "** Kyuubi concluded

Naruto nodded in understanding. " Jii-san? Is it possible that I may go on a training trip? "

Sandaime raised an eyebrow, " may I ask who would supervise this? "

" My senseis would " Naruto replied

" Senseis? "Sarutobi looked uneasy.

Naruto nodded. " Kyo-sensei, Kenshin-sensei, and Kyu-sensei "

**" Brat?! Why'd ya call be Kyu-sensei instead of Kyuubi-sensei?! "** Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed, _' I thought you were smarter Kyuubi, if I used your name Jii-san wouldn't allow it, seeing that you are Kyuubi no Youko! '_

Kyuubi coughed in embaressment, **" right... I was just testing you " **

" Naruto may I meet them? " Sarutobi asked.

Naruto shook his head, " you can see them when I come back from training Jii-san "

Sarutobi sighed, " only if you send me letters every 1-4 months "

" Agreed! " Naruto exclaimed.

" Jii-san do you know where a wepaon shop is? " Naruto asked.

There should be one owned by the **Kenshiki's **weapon shop

* * *

Naruto got ready and started to pack up for his trip. He would need a variety of utilities. 

**" Brat, don't forget to stop by the weapon shop to get a bokken " **Kyo inclined

Naruto nodded in agreement.

" buy seal activated wrist and ankle weights, so you can hold a heavy blade and stand your ground when performing katas later on " Kenshin added.

With another nod Naruto wrapped his bag around his back, put on his kunai and shuriken holster and went thru the door.

* * *

" Kenshiki's Weapon Shop! " Naruto said aloud as he examined interior of the store. 

" May I help you? " A girl with two buns on her head questioned.

" Um... Yes, may I buy a bokken, wrist weights, and ankle weights? " Naruto asked.

The girl nodded, walking to the back of the store the girl brought out a wooden sword, two wrist weights and two ankle weights. She placed them on the counter.

" Do you need anything else? " She asked.

Naruto nodded in reply, " is it possible that I can get seal activated weights? "

She went into a cute thinking pose, " be right back! I have to ask my Otou-san "

Naruto nodded as she ran to the back and went through a door.

Soon after a large brunette man walked up to the counter, " you the kid who asked for seal activated weights? "

Naruto nodded. " May I ask why you need them at such a young age? " The brunette asked.

" My senseis wanted me to get them. " Naruto replied.

The man looked at naruto again and nodded. " Becoming a swordman are we? "

Naruto nodded again. " My senseis said I needed weights before I could start praticing on holding a real blade. "

The man reached under the counter and took out four weights, " let me show you how it works." The man bit his finger and started writing the kanji for 25, " here catch." The man stated as he threw the weight at Naruto.

Naruto barely caught it as it almost fell to the ground. " To remove the kanji, you just need to put to fingers on the weights, concentrate chakra through to your fingers and say ' Kai ' "the man stated.

" How much for them? " Naruto exclaimed.

" They're for free kid, all I want to see is that you become a great kenjutsu master. " Came his reply.

" Arigato! " With a bow Naruto left the weapon shop inhopes of becoming a Kenjutsu specialist.

* * *

**10 minutes after leaving Konohas gates...**

_' Where to? ' _Naruto asked his tenants.

**" I suggest you just travel around, you might find interesting things. " **Kyuubi answered

Naruto nodded. and continued walking.

* * *

20 minutes later... 

" Naruto... Stop here, Me and Kyo-san will work on your kenjutsu " Kenshin stated.

Naruto nodded again and started to set up a camp. He put down his belongings, and then started gathering wood and placing them on the middle of his campsite.

" Brat, Let me teach you a **Kinjutsu** to get things done faster. " Kyuubi inclined

Naruto nodded, waiting for his commands. " I am going to teach you Kage Bushin no jutsu " Kyuubi said.

* * *

2 hours later... 

Naruto awoke, in a warm and cozy bed? Was he back in Konoha? With that simple thought Naruto shot up, only to see a tiny fluff of red hair sleeping on his shins. he remembered now... He wasted all of his chakra trying to do a Kinjutsu.

The redhead raised her head as she looked at Naruto, sleepy and innocent eyes. Her brown eyes widened in realization.

" You're AWAKE! " The girl yelled with glee.

Naruto flinched at the loud exclaim and nodded in reply.

The girl flushed embaressly, " Gomen... I'm Tayuya." She introduced.

" Uzumaki Naruto " Was her reply.

" Naruto-san, are you hungry? " Tayuya asked.

" Yes please, I'm starved " Naruto stated.

Tayuya nodded and left the room.

**" What a strange one "**Kyuubi said

" Indeed " Kenshin added.

**" Zzzzzzz " **Kyo slept.

_' Kyo-sensei sleeps at a time like this?! '_ Naruto inclined.

**" Thats Demon eyes Kyo for ya " **Kyuubi said. Kenshin nodded in agreement.

" Naruto-san, heres your food " Tayuya stated as she carried a tray of food and placed it on a table next to Naruto.

" Arigato " Naruto bowed humbly.

Tayuya smiled, " your welcome."

" Where are you from " The red haired asked.

" Konoha " Naruto said with munches inbetween.

" Sugoi! (wow!) are you a ninja? " Tayuya exclaimed with enthusiam.

Naruto shook his head. " I'm training to become a Kenjutsu master "

" Oh! " Tayuya mouth was shaped like a small circle.

After a couple of bites Naruto was finished. He stared up to see Tayuya with a heavy blush currently present upon her small cheeks.

Tayuya's eyes widened. She had been caught staring at Naruto-san! _' who wouldn't want to look at such a cute boy! ' _Her inner persona stated.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow and said " Arigato Tayuya-san."

Tayuya nodded, picked up the food tray and left the room.

Naruto sat up and jumped out of the window to begin his training.

* * *

Training field ? 

Naruto took out his weights, bit his thumb and wrote the kanji for 50 on his wrist weights, and 75 on his ankle weights. He strapped them on, and awaited for further instructions.

**" Take the bokken, and I want you to do 500 vertical slashes, 500 horizontal slashes, 50 push ups, 100 sit-ups, and run around the training ground 10 times. " **Kyo instructed.

Naruto sweatdropped, _' isn't that a bit too much? '_

" Its called devotion and pratice Naruto-san " Kenshin added.

Naruto sighed and nodded, then he did what he was told, starting with running to get himself warmed up.

* * *

Five hours later... 

Naruto was exhausted beyond comprehension, he was in a frail state. Walking around to find a river for some water.

**" Water? Che! You don't need that shit! Be stronger, when I'm done with your five years of training you won't need any food or water for a while. " **Kyo stated.

_' But, I'm thirsty! '_ Naruto whined.

**" You don't whine either! " **Kyo added angrily.

Naruto sighed, until he was hit with a red blur.

" Ughh " Naruto groaned, he looked down to see a crying bundle of red with it's arms wrapped around his waist... He felt his shirt start to dampen... Tears? He corrected himself, the thing that was hugging him was Tayuya.

" Tayuya-san? " Naruto voiced out.

Tayuya sniffed. " I-I-I t-t-thought you left " she stuttered between tears.

Naruto sighed once more. " I was only training Tayuya-san."

" You should have told me, BAKA! " She yelled in his face as more tears sprout.

**" Awww a bittersweet momment...NOT! "** Kyuubi yelled.

" Kawaii! Common Kyuubi-san! Don't they look cute? " Kenshin said with twinkles in his eyes.

**" Che, I could careless "** Kyo stated, but seeing Tayuya with Naruto reminded himself or him and Yuya Shina. ( She's the girl who follows Kyo claiming that she'll get the 1 million ryo bounty from killing him )

" Tayuya-san as much as I like you hugging me now, can you please get off me? " Naruto asked.

Tayua shook her head cutely. " Nuh-uh! You left without telling me! " Came his response.

Naruto thought, ' how was he going to get her off him? ' Realization hit him.

Naruto sighed once more, and picked Tayuya up bridal style. He heard an 'Eep ' in response.

Tayuya was as red as a beet now. " P-p-put me d-down! " She screamed.

" No can do " Naruto stated as he proceeded to walk back to tayuya's house.

Tayuya's heart rate beated even faster, she blushed even harder at Naruto's comment.

Naruto looked at Tayuya, " are you sick Tayuya-san? You look like you're over-heating. " Naruto asked.

" I'm f-fine " Tayuya squeaked.

**" Oblivious retart, doesn't even know what love is. "** Kyuubi stated.

**" Oh course the brat doesn't, he's been alone for most of his life, Dumbass! " **Kyo remarked.

" Kawaii! " Kenshin eye's twinkled.

* * *

If relationship seems rushed, theirs a reason for that, I'll explain it in the next chapter. Sorry for delaying it. No Action at all, don't worry next chapter will be better, this was just a filler because I needed an excuse instead of writing more. Another reason was because, Naruto some how needed to meet Tayuya. Don't worry Tayuya is going to still become a potty mouth, you'll find out in later chapters. I'm thinking Naruto should act mostly like Kyo since he doesn't want people to get close to him... You'll see why in a couple of chapters, he will rarely act like he is now or like kenshin. I will be updating Tainted Legacy in due time, just be patient with me.

* * *

**Poll Pairing:**

**Tenten: in harem**

**Temari: in harem**

**Tayuya: in harem**

**Oc: in harem**

**Fem Haku? You Decide (1 vote **

**Anko? You decide, Naruto would be with her when he is 15-18 ( O votes)**

**Fem Kyuubi? You decide, Naruto would be with her when he is 15-18 (1 vote)**

**Nii Yugito? You decide, Naruto would be with her when he is 15-18 ( 0 votes)**

* * *

**Definitions:**

**Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken** (無明神風流殺人剣): **The Sword of a Devilish Wind**, Kyo's sword style

**Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Ougi** (無明神風流奥義): **Advanced techniques of the Mumyou Jinpu Ryu. They are more special and stronger**

**Hiten-Misturugi-****Ryū**(飛天御剣流)**Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style**, Kenshin's sword style.

**Onime No Kyo: Demon Eyes Kyo**

**Hitokiri: ****Man Slayer**

**Tenro **(天狼) **: Kyo's blade.**

**Battousai ( **抜刀斎 ) **: master of ****Battōjutsu**

**Rurouni** **: wanderer**

**

* * *

**

**Weapons: **

Ninjato : Ninja's usually use this blade, it is the straightest blade smithed in Japan

Gunto (Army and navy swords) and their mountings

Kyu-gunto (proto-army sword) mountings: The scabbard was chrome plated. The handle was wrapped with shark or giant-ray skin and bound with gold-colored wire. There was a strip of metal starting at the base to the top of the hilt.

Kaigunto (naval sword) mountings: Three types of swords used by the officers of the Japanese navy: (1) about 15 inches long short sword; (2)long and bears a close resemblance to the jindachi-zukuri type or new-army type; having two rings attached to its dark scabbard. (3) long, but narrow and looks like a police saber.

Shikomi-zue (Sword cane) mountings: Made after the Meiji Restoration and most of them are of a poor grade.  
There are two main parts of the sword:

(1) The blade

(2) The mountings

Long Sword (Daito): over 2 shaku in length; there are the longer of the two swords commonly worn by the samurai; difficult to temper a daito because of its length.

Medium Sword (Wakizashi): 12 shaku in length; worn by samurai as auxiliary sword, or by non-samurai, who were allowed to wear no more than one sword of this length.

Short Sword (Tanto): less than 1 shaku in length; the shorter of the two swords worn by the samurai as auxiliary swords. Women and tradesmen used them as protective weapons. Commonly called as hara-kiri knives. They are usually the hira-zukuri (without ridgeline) types.  
Classifications of Swords by mountings

**Info from: **www . gungfu . com / cart (dash) htm / htm (dash) resources / articles (dash) samurai (dash) sword (dash) info . htm

**Take out the spaces, and replace the (dash) with a -**

Large swords : Nagamaki Nodachi Ōtachi Ōkatana

Long swords : Chokutō Dōtanuki Katana Ninjatō Shin guntō Tachi Tsurugi Uchigatana

Short swords : Chisakatana Kodachi Shikomizue Wakizashi

Knives/Daggers : Hachiwara Tantō Yoroi toshi

Practise weapons : Bokken Iaitō Shinai Suburitō Tanren bo

Fictional sword : Daikatana Zanbatō

Other : Naginata Yari

* * *

**Characters:**

**Kyo : He and Mibu Kyoshiro are the main characters in ****Samurai Deeper Kyo**

**Himura Kenshin/ Shinta (**緋村剣心)** : He is one of the main characters in ****Rurouni Kenshin**

**Kenshin: Ken Sword, Shin Heart**

**Naruto: Maeltrom, fishcake**

**Tayuya: forgot what her name means.**


End file.
